bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 293 (Crash Landing)
Plot While Mr and Mrs Grouper are away the guppies went on an airplane but when they crashed landed in the jungle they must find their way home before Mr and Mrs grouper get home. Transcript (The episode starts off at the airport.) Molly: "Wow you really get to go flying on that." Mr grouper: "We sure do sweetie." Mrs grouper: "All the way to Paris." Gil: "Hey Molly." Goby: "Can you help us with the luggage." Nonny: "Boy are they ever heavy." All: (Grunting). Molly: "Hey mr grouper you think I can be the teacher while you're gone." Both: "Teacher." Molly: "Well somebody has to be in charge." Gil: "Yeah ever fall off the roof." Goby: "Very funny guys." Mr Grouper: "Now kids.Sorry Molly Tiff's parents will be in charge while we're gone." Tiff's mom: "I'd be honoured." Mrs Grouper: "We'll be back soon I'll miss you." Tiff: "Don't worry Mrs Grouper.With me keeping an eye on the guppies everything will be just fine.Now get going you're gonna miss your flight." (Mr and Mrs grouper got on their plane and they flew away.) Tiff's dad: "Goodbye.Uh honey Tiff has anyone seen the guppies.They we're there before Mr and Mrs grouper a minute ago." Tiff's mom: "I thought you were suppose to keep an eye on them." Tiff's dad: "Oh gosh kids." (Screen cuts to Molly on an airplane.) Gil: "Molly we'd better get off that." Goby: "Yeah we should." Nonny: "Let's move before someone sees us." Molly: "But I'm testing it for kid stuff." Oona: "Alright." (Tiff and his parents arrive.) Tiff's dad: "Kids c'mon." Molly: "Do I have to." Tiff's mom: "Yes." Molly: "But I wanna fly this plane." Tiff: "C'mon guys time to do something else that's fun." Molly: "Alright." (Molly accidentally turns on the airplane.) Tiff's mom: "Goodness me." Tiff's dad: "I think you turned on the airplane." Deema: "We told you to get off that." Molly: "One of these buttons has to turned it off." Tiff: "Molly no don't touch anything." (The plane began to roll away.) Tiff's dad: "They're gone." Tiff's mom: "We have to do something." (Tiff's mom calls the fire department.) Firefighter: "What's wrong." Tiff's mom: "The kids are flying away in an airplane." Firefighter: "Are you sure this is an emergency." Tiff's dad: "Yes and there's no time to talk the plane's getting away." (They drove after the plane as fast as they can.) Tiff's dad: "Somebody stop that plane." Tiff: "Just hold on to it Molly I'm coming." Molly: "Don't worry Tiff I'll handle it." (Molly presses a button Tiff got on the plane and flew away with the guppies.) Tiff's dad: "Oh no." Tiff's mom: "What would Mr and Mrs Grouper do in a time like this.Quick back to the house." (They drove back to the house.The guppies and Tiff are still on a runaway airplane.) Molly: "Things couldn't got any worse." Deema: "Oh yeah look." (They we're heading right for a mountain.) All: (Screaming). (Tiff steers the airplane away from the mountain.) Molly: "Can I have a turn now." All: "No." Deema: "You had enough for one day." Oona: "Yeah." Gil: "Who's the teacher and in charge now someday hah." Molly: "I was only trying to help." Tiff: "We know you were Molly and you're not causing mischief.Is she kids." All: "No." Tiff: "And to your distant Honor I want you to contact everyone to know that we're alright." Molly: "I wonder what this button does." (Molly presses the button and the plane stops in midair.) Tiff: "I was meant to say the blue one and the red one will dump all our fuel." Molly: "Oh so I had caused mayhem." Tiff: "When you put it that way yeah maybe a little." (The plane goes down.) All: "Whoa." (Their plane crashed in the African jungle.) Oona: "Tiff are you alright." Gil: "That was one crash landing." Tiff: "I think I'll open my present now." Goby: "He'll be fine." Nonny: "Hey wait a sec where's Molly." Deema: "I hope she's not hurt." Oona: "Molly where are you." Gil: "Molly where did you go." Deema: "Molly come out come out wherever you are." Molly: "Whoo yeah fun." (Molly came swinging on a vine and she landed in a lake.And she floated on a leaf.) Molly: "Pretty cool huh."Category:Episodes